Conversion Pathogen
Power to convert a being into another type of being through the use of pathogens. Variation of Conversion. Also Called *Bacterial Conversion *Disease Conversion *Infected/Infection Conversion *Plague Conversion *Virus/Viral Conversion Capabilities The user can turn others into another type of being through the use of pathogens (viruses, bacteria, germs, etc.). Applications *Infection Empowerment *Species-Shifting Associations *Conversion *Conversion Parasite *Infection *Infestation *Infestant Spores Limitations *User may not be immune to the negative effects of the virus. *Infection vector may differ, from physical contact with the victim, to contact with some fluid of theirs, to being airborne, waterborne, or some other type of infection method. *Effects may be temporary or irreversible. *Some targets may be immune. *May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. *May be involuntary/always on. *Curing can undo the conversion. *Conversion Negation/Conversion Immunity Known Users Known Items Gallery Darkbeast Paarl.png|Darkbeast Paarl (Bloodborne), one of the many victims of the plague of beasts brought about by the old blood. Celestial Emissary Bloodborne.jpg|Kin (Bloodborne) can turn Hunters into more of themselves via Coldblood. Possessed_Citizens_Asylum.jpg|The Possessed Citizens (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) are all victims of a demonic virus manufactured by Bioquimek Corporation. Hayden Tenno Dark Sector.jpg|Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector), a victim of the Technocyte Virus. Beast Boy DC Comics.jpg|Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Comics) was transformed into his green-skinned, animal-morphing physiology by the Sakutia virus. Power of Amazo.jpg|Reggie Meyer (DC Comics) was infected with the Amazo Virus. OMAC.PNG|OMACs (DC Comics) are all infected with an OMAC virus that they can spread to others. Darkspawns.jpg|The Darkspawn (Dragon Age series) can spread and transform others into themselves through their taint. Vampire Skyrim.png|A Nord Vampire (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) infected with Sanquinare Vampiris. Techno Organic Virus or T-O virus by Cable.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) was infected with a techno-organic virus by the mad mutant tyrant, Apocalypse. Phalanx Marvel.jpg|The Phalanx (Marvel Comics) are all created after being infected by the Technarchy's transmode virus. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) uses a refined Sigma Virus to robotize others. The Skulls.jpg|The SKULLs, a.k.a. the Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) have a parasite inside of them that allows them to raise their fallen enemies as puppet soldiers through infectious gases. File:Infected_mitochondria_cells_(Parasite_Eve).gif|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve series) can transmute others through the use of her biological, mitochondria-based abilities. Greene Army.png|Elizabeth Greene (Prototype), due to her infection with the Redlight virus, can spread the virus to others to create "Walkers" and other diseased mutants. Alex mercer.jpg|As an avatar of the Blacklight virus (Prototype), Alex Mercer can spread the virus to create a variety of viral entities, from undead to a host of monsters. Zombie.jpg|A victim of the t-Virus (Resident Evil) T virus.jpg|The t-Virus (Resident Evil) G-Virus.png|The G-Virus (Resident Evil 2) Zombie Marvin.gif|Infected by the T-virus, Marvin Branagh (Resident Evil 2) becomes a zombie. Manuela fire blood.jpg|Manuela Hidalgo (Resident Evil: Code Veronica) utilizing the flammable blood power of the fully adapted t-Veronica Virus. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 5) infected with the Uroboros Virus. C-Virus Needle Bomb Resident Evil 6.png|Chrysalid Virus/the C-Virus (Resident Evil 6) filled needle bomb. The Strain Worm.jpg|For the Strigoi (The Strain), vampirism is caused by a parasitic worm that releases a virus to irrevocably change the host's genetic code. UltimateLizard.jpg|After being injected with a refined Lizard serum, the Lizard (Ultimate Spider-Man) could infect others with his bite... LizardVirus.jpg|...with the resulting Lizard Virus transforming those bitten into Lizards. Corvinus Strain Underworld.jpg|The Corvinus Strain (Underworld series) virus leads to the creation of vampires, werewolves, lycans, and pureblood immortals, along with associated hybrids. Selene Underworld.jpg|Like all other vampires (Underworld), Selene was transformed into one by a virus. Catagion H.png|Catagion (Valkyrie Crusade) generates and spreads the felinavirus, a virus that turn others into cats and cat-hybrids, the virus being powerful enough to affect even supernatural entities, such as demons. Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner (World of Warcraft) is undead former high elf transformed into her current form by the Plague of Undeath, and is one of the architects behind the New Plague. Swamp Thing Vol 2 Matango.jpg|Matango (DC Comics) once a charter member of The Green's parliament, had been corrupted by the infectious Grey Force. Now an avatar of fungal life, he can reach out and infect/convert/dissipate any other life-force with his yeast based power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries